Misplaced Love
by SchwartzBruderlover
Summary: Schwartz has a brother Keith, who is going out with a princess. But what happens when her and Schwartz start ot fall in love? They have a secret affair for a while, then it's war between brothers, someone ends up dead! Please R&R! FINSHED!!!!
1. CH1:The Secret Affair

~ Misplaced Love ~

~This story is 3 months in the making, the reason is because I was to lazy to finish it, but it's now summer vacation here so I finished it! I hope you like it, so read on...

****

Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam, but I wish I did. Most of the characters don't really follow their ways like in the show, but I think you'll like it. And man do I wish I could own Schwartz, I have the life then. (LOL)

****

Chapter 1: The secret affair..

A long time ago in Germany there was a kingdom. It was the most beautiful kingdom you have ever seen. The walls of the palace were covered in vines, and there were white and red roses all around the palace gardens. There, there was a King and Queen, who had two sons. Their oldest son's name was Schwartz, and their younger son's name was Keith.

The younger son was more of the talker then the older son. But the older son had it better with ladies then his younger sibling. But in the long run Keith was ahead of Schwartz, he was going out with a young princesses.

Her name was Sydney; she has blue eyes that looked like the sky. She had long brown/blonde hair. She was about 5'8, and she has a sweet personality. The problem was that she wasn't going out with Keith on her own free will.

Her father was making her go with him, because princesses need to be with a prince, he thought. And her father King Jerry put her with Keith because he was more her age. Sydney was 20 and Keith was 24. Schwartz on the other hand was 27. 

Sydney had not been with Keith all that much in the time that she knew him. She had only seen him twice! But her and her parents were going to stay with them at their palace for some time. Her fathers' intentions were for her to get to know Keith, but Sydney had other things in mind then bonding with him.

"Keith" King John said Keith's father. 

He turned around from looking out the window. "Yes?" 

"You're ready for Sydney to come right? You got everything done in her room, everything her father wanted?" 

"Yes, I did. I even gave her more then her father said to give her." 

"Oh? Like what?"

"Just a present that I left on her bed." he answered with a smile.

His father laughed a bit. Queen Sara came into the room who is Schwartz and Keith's mother.

"What's so funny?" 

"Nothing, just having a laugh with Keith." He walked up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Where is Schwartz?" She asked and looked at Keith.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him all day." 

"Hm, he'll be back. He probably went of for a walk or something." K. John said.

Schwartz sighed. He was sitting on a rock near the lake. He knew that he had to go home soon, because of that girl. He calls her that girl, because he really didn't know her. 

"I wonder what that girl will be like?" He turned and looked at his best friend Ryan. 

"Well, if she's what they say she is, ya want to switch places with me?" They laughed.

An hour later Schwartz had gone back to meet the girl and her parents. Ryan tagged along to see this Sydney girl for him self. When they got there, Sydney and her parents were already there.

"Your late Schwartz" said his father. 

"Sorry we lost track of time."

"Well, then I guess you should introduce your self and your friend to King Jerry and Queen Jennifer."

"Nice to meet you both, this is my friend Ryan." he grabbed Ryan and pulled him over 

"Nice to meet you" Ryan said.

"Yes, It's good to see you Schwartz; you've grown since the last time I saw you." Replied Jerry, as he nodded to Ryan.

Schwartz hated it when they made a point to say how much he's changed, it bugged him. He just smiled back.

"Oh, and Schwartz you remember Sydney right?" Keith said and stood up.

Schwartz turned to see her, and he thought he was looking at a different person. 

"What, that's Sydney? The last time I saw her she wasn't that tall." In the back of his mind he was really saying *Wow, that's Sydney. Man she's cute. Maybe I'll try to flatter her. * All Schwartz did was smile at her.

She smiled back, and Schwartz thought that he saw her blush a bit when he smiled at her. 

"So, now that were all here, and we have Ryan, we can all eat dinner." He clapped his hands and cooks came out bringing food galore. 

Schwartz ended up sitting across from Sydney. And he wasn't complaining about it either. Time went on and Sydney parents were asking Keith questions about how he'd been lately. 

Schwartz was staring at Sydney for about 10 minutes. She finally looked up and realized he was looking at her. He smiled and winked at her, this time Schwartz knew she blushed, because he saw her turn red.

"So Schwartz" Jerry suddenly said to him.

"Hm?" he said with a little food in his mouth, which he almost chocked on, Sydney giggled.

"I heard you're a Gundam Fighter now, and a strong one at that." 

"Yes, I am. As a matter of fact two days ago I was fighting with Ryan. I might go into the Gundam fight." 

Sydney had a look of impressment on her face. He looked at her and smiled, she smiled back. Dinner was almost over; they were going to eat dissert. Schwartz stood up.

"Sorry to leave so soon, but I must go check my Gundam." His father nodded at him.

Schwartz walked out side, heading toward the Gundam housing. Sydney was thinking if she should go follow him. She'd never seen a Gundam before, and she had always wanted to see one. Sydney stood up. 

"Where are you going dear?" Q. Jen asked. 

"Oh, just to go look at the garden." she gave a sweet face to her mother.

"Oh, well why don't you go with her Keith?" John told her holding a fork in his hand 

"Uh, no I want to go alone. I have something's I've been pondering about, so I want to be alone to think about them ok?"

"Ok, just be careful." her mother said taking a sip of wine.

"Don't worry I will." She said and she ran off. She was running pretty fast when all of a sudden someone called her name. She jumped and turned around; Schwartz was leaning against a wall looking at her.

"I had a feeling you were going to follow me" he said as he walked up to her. 

"Well, how are you so sure?" She said in a soft tone.

"I just know things like that." He was standing fairly close to her now, and she had to look up to see his face.

She had never really realized how tall he was because she had always seen him from a distance. "So what's your reason for following me?"

"I was just wondering if you might show me your Gundam. I've never seen one before, and I've always wanted to see one." 

"Really, you've never seen one?"

She looked down "no, I feel so stupid that I haven't seen one. All my friends have seen one before."

"Well, I'm honored to show you my Gundam Sydney." He smiled and told her to follow him.

He took her through the gardens and to the hanger. They came up to the hanger door.

"This is where you put your Gundam?" 

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it huge!" He laughed, and took her arm and brought her into the hanger.

It was dark inside the hanger, until Schwartz turned the lights on. Sydney looked up in amazement. It was huge; it was almost the size of her guesthouse.

"This is Shadow Gundam."

"Wow, it's......" she was silent for a moment. "Its?" Then she burst out "IT'S SO COOL!!!!" 

He jumped back because she had yelled so loud. He never thought a girl her size could be so loud. She ran up to it and put her hand on it. 

"Man, you're so lucky to have one of these. I'm sure you have to be strong to pilot one right?" 

"Yeah, or your bones will get crushed." 

"Don't try to scare me Schwartz." she put her hand on his chest

He chuckled and smiled at her. "Can you some how take me for a ride in it?"

"Well, I could get in it and hold you in my hand." Her eyes got wide "Really?" He nodded at her.

Ten minutes later they were in the fields and she was having a hell of a time. She was loving it and he was having fun listening to her laugh. They stopped and he came out of the Gundam. He jumped on the hand of the Gundam, and stood next to Sydney.

The sun was setting and it was a beautiful site. He was enjoying every second of standing next to her. 

"You get a wonderful view of the sunset from here Schwartz" she turned and said. "What would I most likely be doing with Keith right now?" 

Schwartz thought about that and said "talking about how hard it is to be a prince; he'd bore you to death" then they both laughed.

Sydney thought for a minute, when see was with Keith see was a little insecure, like she felt that she couldn't tell him anything, but with Schwartz she knew she could tell him stuff and he wouldn't tell. She knew why see felt that way, because she was falling in love with him. 

Schwartz realized that she had been very quiet for a couple of minutes. "Something wrong?" He asked her with curiosity.

"Huh? What, oh sorry just thinking about something."

"What were you think about?" He asked leaning close to her face. "Care to tell me?" 

"It might not be any of your business Schwartz you nosey boy." Schwartz stood up.

"Me a boy? What I'm 7 years older then you."

"I know but I like to call you a boy. What you don't like it when I call you a boy?" She said in a flirty tone.

When she said it in a flirty way Schwartz was a bit shocked. Sydney saw the look on his face. She smiled and put her hand on his face. 

"Don't worry, I don't really like your brother that much. Hell I don't even think that I like him at all, not to affined you Schwartz." "None taken." he told her putting his hand behind his back

"So you don't like my brother, so I assume that you like me?" She nodded her head. 

"Is that a bad thing that I like you and not your brother?" 

"To me it's not, but to my brother it might be. But as long as your happy it's fine with me." He finished with a smile.

Sydney thought about what he said. "Y' know maybe I should stay with him I mean...." Schwartz could tell she was getting a bit worried, she just kept talking about all these things that could happen. 

Sydney was silenced by Schwartz's finger put on her mouth. She looked up at him. 

"Shhhh. You have nothing to worry about; no one has to know about this. For now" he told her smiling. 

She replied "so it's like a secret affair?"

"I guess you could put it that way. Makes it sound more rebellious like, dangerous."

"I like that." She told him. 

The sun had almost set on the first day. Schwartz leaded forward and kissed her. It wasn't a regular type of kiss, it was a passionate kiss, and one that Sydney wouldn't for get. He was starting to backup thinking that Sydney wanted to stop, but she put her hand around his head and pulled him back. With that he put his arms around her, and he realized that this "affair" was going to go farther then expected.

Sydney stopped looked up at him and said

"I love you" she told his, and he eyes had a sort of sparkle to them as she talked. 

Schwartz was taken back. He replied "I love you too." 

And they kissed again. After the kissing Schwartz took Sydney back to his room, with Sydney in his arms. Sydney was lying in bed with him, and she looked up at him and said in such a sweet tone, 

"What happens if someone finds out about us?" He just smiled "No one will." And they kissed silently for hours, and then finally went to sleep, the two of them in each other's arms.........

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the first chapter I liked it, what about you? Hm, will any one find out about Schwartz and Sydney? Maybe his brother, there parents, or there friends? Or will a turn of events make Schwartz have to tell abut him and Sydney? You have to read the next chapter to find out what happens to them....and trust me something will, HA HA! :) R&R me tell me how you liked it, or you can tell me how to make it better. But PLEASE NO FLAMING!!!!!

~Schwartzbruderlover


	2. CH2:Family Rivalry,Brother aganist Bro

****

Chapter 2: Family Rivalry:

Brother against Brother

The next morning Sydney woke up to find that Schwartz wasn't next to her. She turned over to find a note on the lampshade that read:

*Sydney, meet me in the hanger, I have a surprise for you. A "BIG" surprise. I love you. ~Schwartz. *

She smiled after she read it. Sydney got up and put some clothes on, and started to walk out the door. She had been walking for about 3 minutes over to the hanger, when Keith called her name and came running up to her. 

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you yesterday and today!" he yelled at her. 

"Don't you yell at me!" She replied in a stern voice. 

"Sorry, but I was worried about you. I thought something had happened to you." 

She smiled "trust me nothing was going to happen to me, I was perfectly safe." 

*In Schwartz's arms* she thought.

"Oh? Where did you go?" 

"I uh, like I said I went to look at the gardens." 

"You sure that's were you were because I look all over the gardens for you and you weren't there." He told her looking a bit suspicious.

"Well, it doesn't matter now were I was I'm here now." she kissed him on the check. 

"Were are you off to now Syd?" 

"I'm going to see your brothers Gundam. Why?" 

"I just wanted to know." She started to turn around and walk off when she walked into Schwartz.

"Oh, hey" he said as if it was the first time he ran into her. 

"Hi Schwartz, I was just going to look at your Gundam, care to show me, give me a little tour of it?" She said winking at him. 

"Sure, is that ok with you Keith, you weren't going to do anything were you?" 

"No, it's ok she can go with you. I have things to do anyway. See you later Sydney."

"Bye." In a fake upset way she said it. 

When he was out of sight, and far gone Schwartz took her hand and they went over to the hanger. 

"Why did you come and look for me?" Syd asked. 

"For one you were taking to long, two if nothing was in your way you would have been in the hanger about 7 minutes after you read that message on the lamp shade."

"Seams you know me well." 

"Better then Keith ever will." He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, and they kept walking. 

"What is it that's such a big surprise?" 

"I'll tell you this, you're going to think I'm way over doing it." 

"It's that big of a surprise?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes" he answered as they walked into the hanger.

"Close your eyes"

"Why I can't see anything it's so dark." 

"Still close them." She sighed and did what he asked. 

She saw the light through his fingers when he put them on, then they started to walk a bit. 

"Were are we going, can I look now?" 

"No, not yet. Soon, very."

He finally stopped waking and he uncovered her eyes. She gasped 

"Oh My God!" 

Schwartz was smiling, but he was thinking that maybe he did over do it this time. 

"Schwartz is this for me?" He nodded, and sat down on a chair.

"But, Oh My God, Schwartz it's a..." 

"Gundam" he finished her sentence. 

She looked at him. 

"How did you get this for me, in a day?" 

"Actually, I've had it for you." 

She thought she was hearing things. 

"What? You've had it for me?"

"Before you came, your father wanted Keith and me to get you something. So I heard that you'd never seen a Gundam before so I got you one."

She was in complete shock. He went on.

"But, this Gundam, I did some modifications on it, now that I know you a bit more. It will work perfect with you. The best part is you don't need to much training to fight in it." He told her.

"Will you train me?" 

"Of course I will. That was my plain. Now we can be together and it won't look like something's up." 

"Oh you're smart." 

She walked over and sat on his lap and put her arms around him. He was slouching back in his seat, and she kissed him.

Amazingly only a week later Sydney was a strong as Schwartz. She was able to hold her own against him, with out the help of Ryan. She was even able to fight both of them at the same time. Her parents were very proud of her and so was Schwartz, but Keith wasn't really liking it.

The main reason is that Sydney was spending more time with his older brother then with him. He was starting to think that she liked Schwartz, more then she like him. But he would just push it aside and tell him self that she liked him and not his bother.

Two days after Sydney had a fight with Ryan and won, Keith decided to ask her to go out with him, just to have a little fun. Since she was always fighting. Sydney was with Schwartz and all his friends in the Garden. They were talking about what they were going to do for Syd since she finally beat Ryan.

Schwartz's friends were Steven, Mat, and Chester. They were having fun when Keith came by. 

"Hey Sydney!" he called to her. 

She turned around. "Hey, what are you doing here?" 

"I was just seeing what you were doing, miss fighter." 

Schwartz's friends really didn't like Keith all that much, so they just ignored him. 

"What do you really want Keith. I know that you wouldn't just come here for nothing." She told him walking up to him. 

"Well, I want to take you out to dinner now. Since we never spend any time together."

Keith's parents were over head and were standing on a pavilion like porch. They were watching them quietly. 

"Go out to get now?" She questioned him. 

"Yes, now. Come on I have my car ready." He took her arm and started to pull her a bit.

"Wait! I didn't even say that I wanted to go Keith." he turned around to look at her. 

"What?" 

"I didn't even say that I wanted to go. You just assumed that I did." She was looking straight into his eyes. She could tell he was a bit pissed off.

He sighed a bit "Do you want to go?" 

She looked down, "No." 

"Why not?" 

"Because I'm going out with the guys to hang. They want to treat me for beating Ryan." 

That was the last straw. Keith wouldn't take it any more. She was _HIS_ girlfriend and she should be with him not them. This time he was going to put his foot down.

"You're not going with them Sydney."

"What did you say?"

The kings and queens were listing intently now to what Keith was telling her, they had no intentions on stopping what might happen either. So what ever happened they weren't going to intervene.

"I said that you're not going with them, you're going out to dinner with me and that's final!" He yelled in a stern voice. 

He stared at her; she was in shock that he just yelled at her like that. He started to walk away when Sydney yelled back at him. 

"You don't tell me what I'm doing and what I'm not doing Keith!"

He turned around and walked right up to her and got in her face. 

"You're my girlfriend, and tonight you're going to spend time with me. You haven't for the entire time that you've been her. Now let's GO!"

That sent Sydney over the edge, she slapped him in the face.

Everyone was in shock, especially Keith. His rage started to build inside him, and it was as if a button was clicked when she hit him. His face turned red and he glared at her. 

"Get in the car." He told her. 

"NO!" 

He'd had enough; he wasn't going to let a girl like her walk all over him. He grabbed her and pulled her. 

"Get off me!" She hit him again, this time really hard that should have made Keith think twice next time, but it didn't work. The only thing it did was make him even more mad.

This time Keith hit Sydney, and she fell back and hit the cement floor, hard. 

"Sydney!" Schwartz yelled as he ran up to her and held up her head. Her face was bleeding badly. Schwartz put his hand on her face; she just looked up at him in pain. Schwartz saw tears start to run down her face, she was crying.

Schwartz turned to his brother and yelled louder then he ever had before. 

"What the fuck Keith! Have you lost your mind." 

"No, she's my girlfriend and I'll do what I want to her!" 

Steven came over and took Sydney. Steven started to take her away but she refused to leave Schwartz.

"You'll do what you want to her!? You're the biggest ass hole I've ever meet, and I'm ashamed to even call you my brother!" Schwartz screamed at him. 

"Yeah, well why are you defending her so much Schwartz? What have you two been doing?"

Schwartz stared at his brother, then at Sydney. She was shaking because of the shock of being hit. He turned and looked at the floor. 

"What have you been doing Schwartz, I want an answer! NOW!" Keith was getting inpatient. 

"You really don't know?" 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Don't act dumb!" Schwartz looked at his pathetic brother. "Where do you think she's been going all this time Keith? Why do you think she's been blowing you off every time you want to do something. And why is it that when you find her she's always with me??" Schwartz said in a rough and at the same time calm tone.

Keith's eyes went big. He glared at his brother then squeezed his fists. 

"You've been with Sydney this whole time!" 

"Yes, but it's been more like an affair Keith." Keith looked like he was going to explode in anger, and that he was going to kill Schwartz. 

Schwartz knew he was extremely mad, so he made it worse. "As a matter of fact Keith, she loves me." 

Keith leaned forward, his fists white because he was squeezing them so tight. 

"W-what did you say?" Keith asked him. 

Schwartz smiled and put his fists up, "I said SHE'S LOVES ME!!" 

It was like Schwartz's voice was the bell, because Keith lunged at his brother, and that was when all there parents came running. 

"I'll kill you Schwartz! She was mine!" He had Schwartz on his back. Schwartz turned his brother over. 

"What are you talking about, she never even liked you ass hole!"

Keith got his hands on Schwartz's neck and was starting to squeeze tight. So Schwartz punched him in the face and his brother fell back on the floor. He stood up and turned around, bad idea.

Keith jumped on Schwartz's back. And Schwartz fell forward into the water fountain. Keith pushed Schwartz's face holding it down into the water. Schwartz's arms were moving around trying to grab his brother, and then they stopped moving completely. Keith let go of Schwartz and his body fell to the floor.

"Schwartz!" Sydney yelled and Steven let go of her. Mat and Ryan were already on top of Keith beating him. 

"Schwartz, look at me open your eyes please, I beg you." And tears fell down her face as she put her head on his dead body and cried. 

Schwartz's parents can down with the guards, who grabbed Keith by the arms. They took him away. Their parents stood behind the crying Sydney, who wouldn't even move when her parents called her name.

"Schwartz, no, please get up. Don't die, you can't. I love you." Her parents were standing there looking with remorse in their eyes. K. Jerry was the most up set about the whole thing. He had put his daughter in danger, but not even talking to Keith. In the back round they could hear Keith yelling and screaming trying to get away.

All of her make-up had run down her face, and it was all over Schwartz's shoulder now. 

"What now father, look what you've done. All of you, you were sitting up there on that balcony watching us. You all could have intervened but you didn't and now Schwartz the next king to be, and the man that I loved is dead!" and she started to cry again.

Suddenly with out warning, while Sydney was crying and she had her head on his shoulder, Schwartz's hand came up and was put on her head. 

"Shh, don't cry Syd, I'm not going to leave you, and I never will." Sydney's head popped up and Schwartz with his dark blues eyes were staring at her.

"Schwartz, you're still alive!" She hugged him and his mother hugged her husband. 

"By they way I heard everything you said Sydney." 

"Huh, you heard me? But you were dead." 

"No I was just to weak to move at that point. I love you too." And with that he reached up and pulled her face down toward his and he kissed her.

"King, King!" said a guard yelling frantically. 

"What is it!?" 

"It's Keith we lost him sir, he's gone. But he left a note saying that he'd come back for Sydney and will kill Schwartz sir." the guard finished.

"Schwartz" Sydney said, as she hugged him. 

He was standing up now and holding her close. 

"Don't worry, he won't get you" he reassured her as he kissed her on the forehead. 

"Schwartz" said Sydney's father. 

"Yes?" he said as he stroked his hand through Sydney's hair. 

"I'm trusting you to protect her. She's my only daughter and I love her."

"Don't worry, I'll protect her with my life if I have to." 

Sydney cuddled with him, and he cuddled back. He looked down at her, and wiped some of the make-up off her face. 

"Everything will be fine, our father's are out looking for Keith now. He'll be captured. I know it." 

"And we'll protect you as well princesses." said Ryan with Steven, Mat, and Chester right behind him. 

"Gundams and all" added Steven. 

"That's right the Gundams!" said Sydney. I should be safe that I have the Blitz Gundam." 

"You're right Syd." replied Schwartz. 

"You all should get some rest, and as for you two." Q. Sara pointed to Schwartz and Sydney. "You two need to be checked up and cleaned up before you get some rest ok?"

The nodded, they got cleaned up and went to sleep, together. Syd felt so safe wrapped in Schwartz's muscular arms, from time to time she'd slide her hand down his bare chest and he would smile and kiss her.

Finally they went to sleep, not knowing what tomorrow would bring. Chaos, pain, sorrow, happiness, or even death they didn't know, all they knew was that they loved each other, and tomorrow was a night away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what will happen will there be Chaos, Pain, Sorrow, Happiness, or Death when they wake up? Who knows? Neither do Schwartz and Sydney. But you'll have to keep reading to find out what happens. The next chapter will be one hell of a suspense chapter, what will happen to everyone???? Only I know the answer HAHAHAHAHA!!! Evil laugh !_!. Well, keep reading, and R&R! **NO FLAMING PLEASE **THANK YOU. Bye for now ^_^ !

~Schwartzbruderlover


	3. CH3: The beginning of a set up

****

Chapter 3: The beginning of a set up

The next day Schwartz woke up with Sydney lying on top of him, with her arms around him. He smiled when he saw her, and he stretched out. Then the door opened, Schwartz sat up a bit, but making sure that he didn't wake up Sydney.

"Who's there?" Schwartz asked.

"It's just me." Said Ryan.

"Oh, what do you want?"

"Just wanted to see if you were awake."

I'm awake, but she's not" As he pointed to Sydney

She moved a bit and Schwartz and Ryan froze. She just squeezed him harder.

"Can you still breathe there buddy?" Ryan snickering a bit.

Schwartz just made a face at him, then smiled.

"Y'know if Sydney wakes up and she see you she'll kill you for seeing her with no clothes on dude." Schwartz said putting his hand on her back.

"Why would she kill me, I didn't see anything. That's the part that sucks, I didn't get to see anything!"

Schwartz pulled the cover up over Sydney. She still had her arms wrapped around him.

Then Sydney started to make some noise, like she was waking up.

"I'd leave Ryan" Schwartz warned him. 

"Na, I want to see what she does." 

"What she'll do it beat the shit out of you" Schwartz told him leaning up more

Then Sydney stretched out and sat up next to Schwartz, and rubbed her eyes. She blinked twice and the next thing you saw and heard was screaming and Ryan running out of there for his life with a chair following him through the door.

"Calm down Syd, he didn't see anything" Schwartz tried to say laughing his ass of in the bed watching Syd try to kill Ryan.

"He's lucky then," She said walking back to the bed and lying down again.

Schwartz slide his hand down her bare chest, she just lied there quietly. She wasn't saying much, which bothered Schwartz.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"I'm thinking."

He sighed "About my brother right?" He pulled his hand up to his face.

"Yes, I mean aren't you thinking about him? You don't know where he is either y'know. And he does what to kill you…" She was cut off. By him kissing her.

He pulled away. "Yes I'm worried but I try not to think about it that much." He smiled at her.

"That's something that I need to try." 

They got up and got dressed, they were hungry. Schwartz was wondering why Ryan hadn't come back. Schwartz figured he'd come back. He just sighed and kept walking with Sydney. When they got to the kitchen they made breakfast and ate up. They were talking when the sirens went off.

"It's your brother!" Sydney yelled to Schwartz.

"You don't know that, it could be anything." He only said that to keep her calm.

"Schwar…."

"Shhhh" He said as he got up and walked to the door.

The door opened and Schwartz's mother was standing there with Sydney's mother and Schwartz's friends but not with Ryan.

"What's going on out there!?" Schwartz demanded.

"It's your brother!" 

Sydney ran up to Schwartz and put her arms around him. She was scared as hell. He put his hand on her head, and kissed her.

"Don't worry about anything Syd, don't forget I said that I would protect you with my life if I had to." He reassured her.

"But still." She whispered.

He looked up at his friend's

"Where is Ryan?"

They looked at him, then at the floor.

"ANSWER ME!" He yelled, "WHAT HAPPENED TO RYAN!" Yelled again.

"He was taken by Keith" Chester told him, sadly.

"You're kidding with me, TELL ME YOU KIDDING!"

"I wish I could Schwartz, I wish I could."

"My god, what is he thinking." Sydney remarked.

"He's thinking that it will flush me out if he kidnapped my best friend that's what he's thinking."

"What are you going to do?" His mother asked him

"I have to go get Ryan, he's my best friend and I won't just leave him."

"He'll kill you" Syd said looking up at him

"No he won't, I can't die, I have to protect you. So I can't die." He smiled.

"Schwartz you're lucky you're funny at a time like this, it keeps me calm." She told him.

He smiled again.

"Ok listen up, I'm going out to get Ryan I want you all to stay in here the entire time, even if I'm gone for a long time stay in here. Got it!?"

They all nodded except Sydney.

"Sydney look at me." He said

She looked at him

"OK? You'll stay here?"

She nodded.

"Trust me I'll come back for you, I love you." And with that said he kissed her and he was off.

But little did he know that it would be the last time he would see her, for Schwartz had no clue that he was just set up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey sorry that was so short, but trust me I had to end it there it makes you wonder what's going to happen next. Oh so suspenseful isn't it. Man I love this. Ok so what will happen to Sydney and the others while Schwartz is gone. And what will happened to Schwartz while he's gone off looking for his brother and Ryan, will he even find them, and will he even come back alive? Oh Schwartz and Sydney are in for it now. Trust me I'll be done with the great next chapter next real soon I promise!!!!!! R&R later….

~SchwartzBruderlover ^_^


	4. CH4:The set up in progress

****

Chapter 4: The set up in progress

Schwartz was running thought the courtyard, looking for Ryan and his "brother" Keith. It was like a rage of flames growing inside his chest. He was very worried about Ryan, and more so about Sydney. He didn't know what would happen, and he didn't know what has happened to his best friend either. He just pushed it aside for now and concentrated on what was before him, his friend.

"God where are you?" He thought aloud. "I'll kill him if he did anything to you Ryan. My best friend."

He was running and he was getting tired, he had no idea where they were. Until he heard Ryan calling his name. He stopped running and looked around. He swore he heard Ryan, he heard the voice again. He looked up and there was Ryan hanging from the balcony.

"Ryan!"

"Schwartz leave, now. Don't save me. It's a set up!" He yelled to Schwartz.

"What are you talking about, I'm here and I'm getting you down!" And he took off.

"Schwartz wait don't do it!" To late he was up on the balcony untying him.

Ryan laughed "You never listen do you buddy?"

"No. Never, did you forget I'm bullheaded." He said with a chuckle.

Ryan just smiled a bit. He was free Schwartz got the ropes off and pulled him over the ledge. 

"Tell me that Sydney isn't far from here." Ryan asked.

"Well, she is, her and the others are back in the kitchen why?"

"I told you this whole thing is a set up. The only reason Keith kidnapped me was to get you out here so he could go get Sydney while you're away. Come on you had to had known that, why would Keith leave me here so you could get me so easily?"

Schwartz turned around and looked back at the direction where he'd just come from.

"Sydney" He said out of a breath.

There was a very loud scream and then silence fell over the palace.

"What was that." Ryan said walking up to Schwartz.

"SYDNEY!" He turned to Ryan "We have to get back there now!" He had started to run back, but Ryan stopped him in his tracks.

"Are you stupid!? You'll never get back there in time. How do you think we'll possibly get back there in time?"

Schwartz thought about it quickly. And he snapped his fingers and said..

"The Gundams!"

"Smart thinking then let's go ahead and call them out and get going!" Ryan yelled.

"Alright! SHADOW GUNDAM!" He snapped his fingers and his Gundam rose up from among the trees.

He was in his Gundam now, and Ryan was in his. Schwartz froze for a second.

"Well, Schwartz what's wrong why aren't you going?" Ryan asked him, walking up to him.

"Oh, I'm just thinking of Sydney, and how I'm gonna kill my that ass hole if he did anything to her! Let's go!!" 

The two of them were off. The rage in his chest was building up into his heart; he was going to kill his "_brother_" and that was that. 

Suddenly Ryan froze solid.

"Uh S-Schwartz!?"

"What?"

Ryan pointed in front of them, there were 7 Gundams standing in from of them. They were all black and had red eyes.

"What the fuck are those!!??" Schwartz said a little confused at what they were. He cocked is head like a dog would if it saw something that smelled strange or was some strange noise. Then they started to move. Ryan being the little sissy that he can be at scary things jumped behind Schwartz.

"Man, what are those things?"

"I have no idea, but the look intent on catching us." He finished.

"Well, we just going to stand here, or fight them?" Ryan asked.

"What are you talking about you're hiding behind me!"

"Uh, sorry." He came out from behind Schwartz.

"I don't have time for this, Sydney's in danger."

"Schwartz go."

"What?"

"Leave, I'll handle these guys you need to get Syd."

"Stop playing Ryan."

"I mean it!"

Schwartz looked at his friend he was serious.

"You could be killed, you know that right?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, I know but you need to find Sydney. And fast!"

Schwartz didn't know what to do. Leave his friend where he could die or go find the love of his life. He couldn't decide. Then he was pushed, as there was a gunshot. Schwartz turned around and saw Ryan fighting the 7 Gundams. 

"Ryan"

"GO! NOW!" Ryan yelled.

Schwartz turned his head.

"I'll be fine, but Sydney won't!"

He was right he needed to find Sydney. He took one last look at his best friend. Then turned around and left. Schwartz felt regret the whole way back to the far side of the palace. He got back to the kitchen where Syd and the others were supposed to be. He jumped out of his Gundam and looked around. The kitchen looked like there had been a war. There was blood all over the floor. Then Schwartz heard yelling.

"Where are you!"

"Here." Came a weak voice.

He walked around the corner and saw Chester standing up over the rest of his friends and family.

"What happened!?" He friends were all hurt and on the floor, in pain. 

"Keith came, he has Sydney."

"No." Schwartz pounded his fists on the counter.

"Well, what happened to all of you?"

"We tried to fight him off, but he was to strong. It was strange."

"Keith too strong? How is that possible?"

"Don't ask me." Chester answered and coughing.

Schwartz went up to him and helped him over to a chair.

"Where's Ryan" he asked.

"We got stopped by some strange looking Gundams and Ryan stayed back to fight them."

"Ryan"

All Schwartz's friends put their heads down. Something caught his eye. He turned his head and saw something very familiar on the floor. He walked over and picked it up. It was a bracelet covered in blood. His eye grew wide. He turned to Chester.

"What happened to Sydney in here?"

"Huh what?"

"Why is her bracelet here and why is it covered in blood!? What aren't you telling me!"

Chester looked away.

"He hurt her, badly" Mat spoke up.

"WHAT! HOW DID HE HURT HER!!??"

"I don't know but she did try to stab him with that knife."

"When she left she was covered in blood Schwartz." Steven said.

Schwartz never felt so mad. He never really knew what rage was but now he did. He was going to kill his brother, and he was going to make him suffer like hell. Then something hit the door, and they all jumped up. Schwartz walked up to the door slowly, cautiously. He opened the door and someone fell into his arms. It was Ryan!

"Ryan!"

Ryan looked up and smiled at him.

"Man, you're hurt. You need anything now?"

"No, I'm fine just let me sit please."

Schwartz took him to a chair.

"Well, were all here. Least I know that much."

His friends looked at him. Then they looked at each other. Then Mat spoke up.

"Schwartz, were going to help you find Sydney."

"Oh yeah like I'm going to let you do that. I don't think so."

They all stood up.

"Schwartz you can try to stop us, but we are going." Steven told him.

"You're all nuts, you can't even move."

"Yes we can." Chester said.

"Schwartz unless you can stop us, were going with you weather you like it or not. Were your best friends and you need us." Ryan added.

"Guys." He laughed, and they all laughed with him.

Schwartz's mother smiled, as did Sydney's. There fathers were also in the room the room the too were smiling. Schwartz's father knew that Schwartz would be a good king someday.

"Fine, come with me."

They all stood up.

"Schwartz!"

He turned around and looked at his father.

"Yes?"

"Be careful."

Schwartz smiled.

"I will, and I'll come back with Sydney too."

"Alright guys, were going to need the Gundams on this one."

They all nodded. They were all in their Gundams when another Gundam flew in front of them.

"Well Schwartz I thought you might have been faster then that. HA HA HA HA HA!"

"KEITH!!! Where is Sydney!"

"What's wrong brother, getting worried about her?"

"I'll kill you!"

"You always did have a temper Schwartz."

Schwartz charged at his brother.

"No, no, no Schwartz." Keith's Gundam held its hand open and there unconscious was Sydney covered in blood. Schwartz stopped dead in his tracks.

"Come any closer and I'll kill her!" Keith yelled.

"You do want to save her don't you Schwartz?" Keith said.

Schwartz was silent.

"Oh, that's not nice giving me the silent treatment."

"Shut up Keith!"

"Ha, you can have her back if you can beat me."

Schwartz's friend edged forward a bit. Keith turned his head.

"But you will have not help from your friends! And to make sure they don't bother you…"

He snapped his fingers, and 7 Gundams came flying out of nowhere.

"What the hell, who did he do that!"

Schwartz yelled

"What the hell Keith, you turned to the dark side to beat me!"

"What!"

"You know you can't beat me, so you went to the dark side to beat me huh?"

"That's non of your concern! You, Sydney, your friends, and any one who is around here is going to die! So prepare you selves!"

"Schwartz what are you going to do, we can't reach you now!" Ryan yelled.

"Just leave it to me, don't fight those things."

"Well, what are you going to do about Sydney, and your brother?"

He was silent.

"Schwartz? Schwartz!?"

He sighed a bit and said

"I really don't know yet."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh this is getting good now right. Sorry it took me so long to get this up but I'm working on like 4 new stories at the same time. God Schwartz doesn't know what he's going to do!!! What will happen to his friend's and worse Sydney!!?? Will his brother kill them all, or will Schwartz think of something in time? Who knows you just have to keep reading the story to find out? R&R later/

~ SchwartzBruderlover ^_^ 


	5. CH4:In The End

****

Chapter 5: In the End

Note: This is the last chapter to Misplaced Love. I might do a second story to add up to this y'know like a second sequel. It will be about what happens after this is over. Can't say to much now but I'll tell you this there will be a new major character added to my stories and Schwartz and Sydney will be in the biggest change of their lives. Don't worry you'll know what it is by the end of this chapter. On to the story!

"Schwartz! Schwartz!"

Schwartz turned around to see his friends being surrounded by Gundams.

"Pay attention to me Schwartz, or I'll kill your lover!"

Schwartz made fists, he was mad beyond belief. 

"Let her go Keith!"

"And if I don't?"  


"I'll kill you."

"Huh, I thought you were going to do that any way!" And he started laughing.

"Schwartz hold on were going to help you soon, hold on!" Yelled Steven.

"Too bad you don't have time to wait for them to help you."

"If I beat you Keith, you'll give Sydney back to me?"

"Hm, maybe I'll just use her as a pawn to you. Because as long as I have her you won't hurt me." Keith was smiling big now. He had his older brother in control for once, and he liked it to.

"I thought you liked her Keith."

"I did, but she doesn't like me so why not use her now?"

"This is between you and me Keith!"

"On the contrary Schwartz it's between everyone, not just me and you. You brought this on your self.." He was interrupted.

"I brought this on my self!!?? No Keith you were just jealous of me so you tried to take matters into your own hands! But let me tell you this, I'm here and I'm not letting you do anything anymore! Your fun ends here with me!" He finished.

"Pretty impressive brother but it won't work!" With that Keith fired everything he had at Schwartz. Funny that Schwartz could dodge everything that was shot at him.

"You never learned to fight as well as me Keith."

Keith realized he'd missed every shot. He then also realized that he was no match for Schwartz, he had to beat him another way. Schwartz was coming closer when Keith jumped out of his Gundam with Sydney. He pulled out a sword from a strap around his waits, and he put it around her neck. 

At this time Sydney was awake and was startled to find a sword around her neck. She looked up at Schwartz and wished she were in his arms safe and sound. But then she snapped back to reality as Keith started to yell at Schwartz.

"So brother what are you going to do now? Oh and better watch what you do." Keith snickered.

"Let her go!" He jumped down from his Gundam.

Then Keith had an idea; he'll have an old fashion sword fight with Schwartz. He knew he was evenly matched and might even have the upper hand.

"Schwartz I challenge you to a sword fight. No rules just who ever is left standing is the winner!"

Schwartz looked at him as if he was crazy. Wait what was he thinking he was crazy he was trying to kill everyone.

"What" was all that came out of his mouth.

"You heard me! If you can kill me in a fight then you win, and get Sydney and get to be the hero."

"You're insane!"

"Either you do it or I'll kill Sydney now CHOOSE!"

He had no choice; he pulled a sword from a statue next to him.

"Let's do this, to the end!"

Keith tied Sydney up to a near by tree, then went up to Schwartz to fight.

"This should be fun," Keith said.

Schwartz charged at him, and the fight was on. At first they were evenly matched and there was no clear winner. But then Schwartz made a move that he'd regret seconds afterward. Keith was on a flat out run straight at Schwartz, when Schwartz jumped over him, but that dodge wouldn't last very long. Keith stopped and slammed his sword into Schwartz's stomach, and Schwartz fell to the ground. Groaning like hell. His sword fell to the ground.

"Schwartz!" Sydney yelled and started to pull hard at the ropes that held her back.

Keith was laughing hard at his brother's pain.

"What's wrong brother, looks like this is the end of the line for you. I win and all of you will die. Too bad for your princesses, she's so young to die, only 20 years old. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

*I got to do something* Sydney thought. *But what? * She pulled again at the ropes, they were tight but she had to get them off. With all her might she pulled at the ropes, each time she pulled a jolt of pain would go through her arms. 

Her arms had started to bleed she was pulling so hard. Syd was trying so hard not to scream in pain but then she saw Keith walking over to Schwartz with his sword raised ready to kill him. 

She pulled harder and harder; her arms came out of the ropes. She had deep gashes added onto her other cuts Keith had given her, but it didn't matter to her, she needed to save Schwartz. She started to run over to Schwartz and Keith but making sure he didn't see her coming.

"I really never wanted to kill you brother, if you had just kept away from my girl this could have been avoided."

Schwartz was holding his stomach and backing up at the same. He backed up into a statue and he couldn't go any farther.

"Time for you is up Schwartz!" He raised his sword and jammed in to toward him when Keith suddenly yelped in pain. He turned and saw Sydney standing there with a huge rock in her hand.

"You hit me with a rock!?" Keith said in astonishment. 

"Yeah, uh you got a problem with that!"

"No, but you're going to pay for that now Syd."

"Sydney run!" Schwartz said in a weak voice. His eyes were starting to close witch wasn't a good thing at all.

"NO, I WON'T RUN AWAY THIS TIME!"

"Stupid choice, I can kill you and you're not a strong as me to stop me!"

Sydney looked down and saw Schwartz's sword lying on the ground, she picked it up.

"Let's do this Keith you and me." The blood that was on Syd's arms was not all over the floor and the sword. She was bleeding a lot and it was moving fast down her arms.

"Fine then" He went at her he missed the first 7 time he tried to hit her. Keith was noticing that she was moving like Schwartz doing the same turns and hits. Then she mad the same mistake Schwartz did she did a head on move and jumped, but she blocked the hit from Keith.

But Keith was smarter then that, he turned around so fast that Sydney couldn't block the hit, Keith jabbed his sword onto her side, and she fell to the ground screaming.

Schwartz was in disbelief, him and his friends were unable to help Sydney, and beyond that she couldn't even help her self. He was so mad, his body was in pain and so was his heart watching Keith hurt her more. He couldn't take it any longer, he was the older brother and he was the one with more power, he was the future king and this was going to stop.

"Keith" He said as he tried to stand up clutching the statue. 

Keith turned his head and looked at his brother. "Yes?"

"Leave her ALONE!"

"Oh what are you going to do if I don't?"

His head turned up, and he looked at Keith. He had the strangest look in his eyes, anger.

"Don't do it and find out."

Keith took a step toward Sydney. Schwartz's eyes turned red.

"What the fuck?"

Then his body started to regenerate. Keith started to back up. In a strange voice Schwartz said:

"You've tried to kill me, you've tried to kill our parents, and Sydney's parents. You've tried to kill my friends. And you've tried to kill Sydney. I've had enough, and now you've brought out my full rage. I'll kill you, time to finish this once and for all. Good Bye BROTHER!"

And with that he ran at Keith and jammed his sword into his heart killing him instantly. Schwartz looked down as Sydney walked over to him. She put her arms around him and kissed him on the neck. He turned and kissed her on the lips,

"It's over." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah, because of you."

Schwartz, Sydney!" Ryan yelled.

"What happened to you guys!" Steven said blinking widely.

"Uh, we got to have a bit fun with me dead brother."

Schwartz's stomach was hurting him a lot more now then it was before. It was still bleeding and it stung. Sydney was also in pain but not as much as Schwartz. He looked at his brother for the last time and then Schwartz passed out. He woke up in his bedroom with Sydney sitting next to him and his friends around her. She was smiling at him in a strange way. He sat up.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked.

"Other then the fact that that you're alright and fine that's for you to find out."

"C'mon what's making you so happy."

"You'll be in for a shock what she has to tell you buddy" Ryan told him standing up.

"You'd you have thought this would have happened to Schwartz?" Chester looked at the rest of the guys. They all shook their heads. Schwartz stood up holding his stomach a bit.

"What wouldn't happen to me now? WHAT!?"

"Calm down Schwartz." Sydney said and she put her arms around him. He leaned down to her level and said:

"What is it?"

"Ok I'll tell you. Remember a week and a half ago?" She asked him.

"When?"

"We slept together remember?"  


"Oh yeah now I remember, wait don't tell me." He looked at her.

She shook her head at him.

"I'm pregnant Schwartz."

He looked around at his friends.

"Is she really?" They all nodded their head at him, and they smiled.

"You're going to be a father Schwartz." Ryan told him.

"My god. That's wonderful!"

Sydney kissed him on the cheek and Schwartz returned the kiss on her lips. He held her close and kissed her on the neck and she kissed him back.

"Is it a girl or boy if you even know yet?"

"Girl."

"Ha, I'll have a daughter now." He smiled again

"Yeah and I'll be a mother and you'll be a father."

"I love you Syd."

"I love you too Schwartz."

So in the end Schwartz was going to be the new king. He was also going to be a father, and was going to be with Sydney. His life was good, once he got rid of his brother who totally betrayed his family. His life was going to change big time, and he was going to see some old friends soon, can you guess who they are? Hmm??? What will Schwartz and Sydney's life be like now that they're going to have a new addition, will she be a Gundam fighter like her Mother and Father? And will she fall in love like her Father and Mother did? You have to read the new stories to find that out. Later!

So sorry it took me so long to get this story done and up. I liked this story, it the best one yet. And thanks to all of you who have given me the reviews I owe all of you for that. So tell me what you thought about this chapter and the whole story! And tell me if I should write a story about Schwartz Sydney and their daughter. Ya got to tell me!!! ^_^ Well see you in the next story!!!

~SchwartzBruderlover!!!!!!!!


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE TO YOU! THE READER

~ Author's note ~

That's the end of this story I hoped you all liked it. Tell me if I should writ about Schwartz and Sydney with there baby or not?? Tell me later, and I have a new story up as well called "All's Fair in Love&War Schwartz" I hope you all like it Bye!!

~ SchwartzBruderlover


End file.
